Family
by RandomMPC
Summary: A small one-shot continuation off of my other story, Lucy. Lucy desires answers about her family and the dark secrets her mother and friends are keeping from her. Just who is her father, and why did he leave her mother and her?
1. Father

Lucy stared off in the distance, watching upon the events conspiring as her hair danced in the wind. She frowned, rubbing her arm anxiously as the noise around her started to slow down. She lowered her head as memories resurfaced within her. Images of her first adventure flashed before her eyes. Phil's wounded state changing into his content, smiling form. Her mother finding her and pulling Lucy into her newly comforting, loving arms. Friendship, trust, love. Those new feelings warmed Lucy to the core, enveloping her body with joy and appreciation. She clenched her hand enough to feel the soft sensation of her skin rubbing against itself for reassurance. The tickle of the bone-chilling wind brought Lucy back to reality. She was here and now, facing the problems of the present, not the memories of the past or events of the future. She opened her mouth enough to let a few murmurs and breaths slip out, however, words were not lucky enough to make it into the air. Her warm puffs of breath were lost in the cold air as time seemed to freeze around her. She could feel her heartbeats pounding against her chest, intent on reminding Lucy to breathe. After swallowing the accumulating saliva in her mouth, she felt her throat tighten but courage surface inside her. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy found back her voice enough to murmur out a few words.

The figure watched her every move before perking up when they saw she was finally about to speak up. They watched her lips form out the few words she could muster out at this point. Smirking slightly, they nodded back to her, their body silhouetted from the moonlight that lit up the darkened area.

Lucy's heart stopped at their response, unable to react because she didn't know how to. Was she happy? Excited? Scared? Whatever emotion she should be feeling, they were all buried back inside her head. She shivered and held her hands close to her thrashing heart. Worriedly, she frowned at the person and took a step forward before two steps back when she realized just how closer she would be getting. Everything around Lucy started to slow even further down to a stop as the two figures stared at each other silently, unmoving. Her heart, in contrast, exponentially increased in beats as anticipation got the better of it. Lucy desired answers, she desired facts. She couldn't hold herself back anymore, she had to know, she needed to know for otherwise it would be the end of her.

"Father?"


	2. Childhood

The young boy walked down the trimmed, green grass as he was followed by a couple of figures. The area was quiet and the aura serene yet unsettling. Walking past the various statues and small monuments, he felt a shiver run up his spine as the figures watched his actions intently, their eyes never leaving his body. Not a word was said so as to give the child complete and utter focus. With each crunch underneath his feet, the boy felt more and more unnerved by the creepy environment that was closed off by tall, black gates. He had to do this. He just had to see and listen for them. If not, well… the figures behind him would not be so understanding. It was his time, his turn to inherit the family abilities, if he could just concentrate…

Suddenly, he stopped. Glancing around nervously, he felt like more eyes were watching him in the empty grounds he walked over. He swallowed heavily, looking back over his shoulder to see the people's intent and hopeful eyes staring him down like prey. Fiddling with his hands nervously, he picked at his fingernails as he turned back ahead. Nothing. He felt more pressure and fear arouse in his body when he saw the same environment. This would not please them in the slightest especially since he was leading them on…

"Do… Do I have to-?"

His question was immediately cut off by dark glares and stern nods. He lowered his head, wondering what was wrong with him. He began debating which would be worse: finally seeing and accepting his suppressed abilities, or to face the punishment of another failed mission. His inner conflict was interrupted by a jolt to his system. Immediately he froze up, solid as a board as the cold electricity surged through his body. He let out a small whimper and glanced back in the direction he felt the presence in, but saw nothing.

Just before he could let out a sigh of relief, a tall, dark silhouette appeared right before him. His breath caught in his throat but was released when he fell backwards and hit the ground. He let out a scream of fear as the figure cleared up and revealed itself. An eerie, sinister grin spread across its face as it stared down the young, shivering boy who whimpered below it. The figures that watched from afar smiled and nodded in approval. After a couple moments, they walked over and stood beside the young boy. He clutched his dark hair between his small fingers and had his eyes closed so he could try to escape the terrifying reality before him. He jumped when he felt a pat upon his left shoulder.

"Finally… You saw Grandfather." The man mumbled down to the boy while the woman smiled and nodded.

The apparition and couple stared down at the boy, watching him cower below them. Their piercing, dark blue eyes smiled as they thought about the next plans they had for their single heir.


	3. Question

"I-I don't know if I can do this… Maybe I shouldn't ask if it isn't any of my business." Lucy mumbled anxiously to herself as she sat on her neatly made bed.

She stared down at the floor both ashamed and saddened as she thought about the dilemma more. A part of her wanted to ask and a big part of her wanted to know, but she also feared the consequences of her mother's anger and punishments.

"Not your business?! Lucy why do you say that? You have every right to know! If you're afraid of your mother getting angry with you then that will hold you back. You know she won't come flat out and tell you, then you'll never ask and never know!"The male apparition standing before her held out his arms in an exasperated manner.

Lucy, still frowning to herself, glanced up from her thoughts and looked at the man who stared back intently. She shrugged and glanced away, feeling her curiosity grow stronger and her fear of punishment lessening. She wanted to ask. She wanted to know… Right?

After a few moments of staring, the man in the long overcoat let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I know your mother's temper is intimidating and that is repelling you from asking, but you have every right to know. I strongly urge you to ask her."

Lucy wasn't convinced. She shrugged again and mumbled a few incoherent things. The apparition let a few chuckles slip as he looked down at her and sighed again.

"Alright Lucy, how about this…" He trailed off and sighed. "I'll be with you when you ask your mother, so if something goes wrong and you get nervous I can help you." He smiled at her when she perked up a little at this.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"…Pinky promise?"

He let out a few more chuckles, making Lucy pout and look away. He smiled at her and held out his pinky. "The life of my pinky promises you, Sweetheart."

Lucy giggled and held out her pinky, trying to curl it around his but failing as it fazed through his. They both smiled at each other and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go ask Mama about him. Thanks Mister Phil for backing me up." She beamed at him.

Phil chuckled and nodded, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I won't deny it. I'm a bit curious about him myself. He has to be where you got your gift from since your mother cannot see me."

Lucy nodded, staring off at the wall ahead of her as she thought about it more. 'My father…' She thought in silence as Phil glanced over from her to her sketchbook.

He stared down at the new sketch in her drawing book and pouted slightly. A sudden, strong breeze blew through the room, causing the sketchbook to fly forward on the ground and land before them both. The pages were open to the new drawing so they could both look at it.

"I'm not _that_ fat am I?" Phil asked Lucy, nodding at her drawing and causing her to giggle.

"No Mister Phil. It's just baby fat!"

"Baby fat?! I'm a fully-grown, deceased man! It isn't baby fat!"

Lucy burst out laughing and hugged her legs to her body. She stared down at the scribbles and markings underneath it, smiling slightly.

"It doesn't have to be a perfect picture of you to work you know." She explained to him, glancing over to see him nodding.

"Yeah I know… but you could always make me look a little better than that." He nudged her playfully before gasping and rubbing his head. "Hey! No getting off subject! We better go ask her before I have to leave."

Lucy's face fell to a frown. "Oh… Yeah… Why do you have to leave every time?"

"I can't stay down here forever Lucy. It takes a lot of energy."

"Can't I loan you my energy?"

Phil was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Well yes… but…"

"But what?" Lucy asked confused, frowning at Phil more. "I'll lend you my energy if you stay with me longer! I promise-I pinky promise!"

"Lucy, I trust and believe you, but I would rather we not get into that now."

"But why…?" She mumbled sadly, her lip quivering. "I like talking to you… You're the only one that listens to me."

"Aww Sweetheart. You're breaking my heart."

"Why then?" She asked Phil, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Lucy… That would be necromancy, and that is a dangerous… profession." He started but forced himself to stop when he saw Lucy's eyes lighten up with curiosity. "Look, for now can we just focus on the main issue. I'll explain more later. Let's go ask your mother about him."

Lucy frowned, upset she would have to wait to learn about another thing, but let it slide.

"Ok… I trust you Mister Phil. Let's go." She hopped off the bed and headed for the door. "At least I'll get to learn about something…" She mumbled to herself as she searched the house for her mother.


End file.
